


Aflame

by grathialiana



Category: One Piece
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pirates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grathialiana/pseuds/grathialiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace can't understand his attraction to Marco and one night he finally gets the nerve to confess to him. Ace wants them to sleep together but always Marco holds back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aflame

Aflame

X

X

I don't know why I'm getting addicted with One Piece couples these days. But seriously, after reading Ninekok's doujin " Torch", about the MarcoxAce pairing I swear I couldn't sit still until I wrote something about them. I love Marco. I love how calm he is in contrast to Ace's unruliness. I just love them! And I'm not even watching One Piece!

So here: I found so little amount of fanfic for this couple and it makes me really sad. Well, I also like Doflamingo and Crocodile and their fanfics are not enough.

X

X

They say the best kind of men are those who are calm and level headed even in the eye of adversity. They are the most reliable and possibly the ones who can give solutions to most problems.

Men like that became leaders. Or rather, division comanders. Aboard the Moby Dick, the legendary ship of Edward Newgate, world's strongest man, such a man led his division well, with his quick wit and sound decisions. Marco the Phoenix commanded respect and admiration from the crew and commanders alike.

Everyone listened to his advise, believed everythng he said and admired his fighting prowess. He was the 1st division commander and the first mate as well, a feat which made the man's resume quite impressive.

Everyone held him in high esteem, regarded him with warm approval.

Everyone, except one. Namely one of the newest members of Whitebeard's crew. Portgas D. Ace, the unruly child ex-captain of the now disbanded Spade Pirates.

The first few months that Ace and his Spade pirates were abducted by Whitebeard, Ace showed his passionate and violent side, plotting a hundred schemes to kill Whitebeard. Though he failed each time, Ace didn't stop with the murder attempts. More often than not, the other crew members would simply look at him in mild disdain and they would sometimes mock him for wanting to kill Edward Newgate instead of just joining the Moby Dick crew, which seemed like the most reasonable option.

Ace didn't like the Whitebeard Pirates. He thought they looked down on him for his age and his hundred failures in taking Whitebeard's head. Most of the time, Ace would dine alone, preferring his solitude instead of associating with his new shipmates.

During those times, though, the first mate and 1st division commander Marco the Phoenix, a Mythical Zoan type, never treated him unkindly. In fact, in his sleepy way, he was the one who always brought food to Ace, never failing to give him a kind smile and a pat on the shoulder. He would always tell Ace that Whitebeard was a good father to the crew, and he considered them as sons.

After the hundredth failed attempt on Whitebeard's life, Ace finally gave up and took up the captain's symbol on his back, afterwhich it became his greatest source of pride and joy.

That had been months ago. Now, not only was Ace close to the crew of the Moby Dick, he was being considered to be a division commander because of his Logia strength and his good leadership skills. All of the Whitebeard pirates had also pledged their loyalty to Ace.

There was just one thing bothering Ace these days. He knew he had the tendency to be attracted to anyone he found worthy, no matter the gender, but the attraction he would feel for anyone, man or woman, would be so insignificant that he could push it aside his thoughts, especially when he was about to do battle.

But these days he couldn't tear his eyes off the lean and perenially sleepy looking 1st division commander Marco. No matter what Ace was doing, whether he was eating, helping the crew to train, or helping with the physical chores on the ship Ace's eyes followed every movement of the phoenix. And more often than not, Ace would lose his concentration to the point that some of his shipmates would call him out for the mistake he would make.

Ace was helpless against this attraction. He tried avoiding Marco in order to get his heart settled, but he found it almost an impossible task. Since the old man Whitebeard left Ace in Marco's care, Marco would always follow him around to lend him a helping hand and to give him brotherly advise on a lot of things.

One night, while the Moby Dick crew was out partying in a small island they docked in, Ace nursed his beer quietly, not really in the mood to get wasted away. Thatch, the 4th division commander, and Ace's closest friend, nagged him into drinking more. The man with the pompadour hair was rowdy even when he was just half drunk.

Ace looked around, trying to find the one man responsible for his sleepless nights. "Where's Marco?"

Izo, the okama division commander replied, "He's left in the ship. It's his watch's turn."

Thatch was tugging at Ace's arm, "Hey, I heard the news, Ace. I think it'll just be a matter of days before the old man annouces your promotion to division commander. Congrats, Firefist!"

At hearing this, the men on their table hooted and shrieked rambunctiously, making Ace squirm with all the attention. Sure he was actually expecting that. He had already experienced being a captain as well, so that position was something everyone could expect to be given to him, even though he was just a new member of the crew. "Thanks," Ace gloomily replied, feeling that somehow, he was wasting his time here because Marco wasn't present.

Izo was sitting next to Ace and he cast a long glance at him, not turning away even as Ace stared back at him expectantly. Ace frowned at the Okama, "What?"

Izo shrugged. "Wanna go back to the ship?"

Ace shook his head forcefully. "No."

"Hm. You look as if you ab solutely want to."

Ace snorted, swallowing another gulp of liquor. "Why would I want to? Everyone's having fun here," he replied grumpily.

Izo's face brightened a little. "Aah. Everyone, except the first mate."

Ace shrugged, not bothering to comment.

Izo smirked, lowering his mouth to Ace's ear. "I'll entertain the others. You can slip away back to the Moby Dick."

A tingle of awareness spread throughout Ace's body and he buzzed with excitement. If everyone was here, that meant he would be alone with Marco in the ship. Well, Whitebeard was also there but the captain, once shut inside his quarters never bothered to come out until morning. Izo looked as if he perfectly read Ace's mind and the okama grinned even wider. "So, Firefist, are your balls big enough to take a chance?" he challenged the young spitfire.

Ace glowered at the transvestite. "You're assuming too much, oi!"

"It's not assuming. It's seeing things clearly. You eat up the commander with such lustful eyes even I sometimes get shy just by looking," Izo answered.

"Shut your trap, asshole!" Ace cried out, clamping a hand on Izo's mouth. The okama merely giggled. Some of the men were noticing Ace and Izo's altercation and Ace was getting pissed at the attention.

He removed his hand from Izo's mouth and stood, not bothering to say goodbye. He had taken a couple of steps when Izo pulled him back. Quietly, Izo passed a small vial onto the teen's hand. When Ace looked at the vial, it contained a thick clear liquid, obviously an oil or something.

Ace knew instantly what it would be for and his whole face reddened. He almost couldn't look at Izo. But his nakama squeezed his arm lovingly, murmurring, "Enjoy."

Ace gripped the small vial in his hand and stormed away, his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

X

X

The ship cast a dull light from above. Ace looked up at it with trepidation as the vial of oil burned through the pocket of his short.

He slowly went up the ship, with the sole intention of carrying through his plan brought about by his pent up sexual longing and frustration. Maybe if he could convince Marco to sleep with him, his fixation on the Zoan would wane.

He found Marco lounging on deck, leaning against the wooden rails of the Moby Dick. Ace made his footsteps heavy so that his approach would be known by the phoenix. Marco turned to him, seeing Ace's face grim with determination. "Back so soon?" Marco asked amiably. "Where are the others?"

Ace walked near him, gazing intensely at Marco, wanting to run his hand on Marco's short stubble. The taller man looked sleepy all the time but Ace had never found any other expression sexier than that. Marco calmly looked back, a gentle smile on his lips.

Ace knew he had to do this. For the sake of his peace of mind. "Marco."

"Hm?"

"I – I – "

"Yes?"

Ace knew he was bad with words. He was more of the action type of guy. He knew initiating a physical action was not a very good idea, because if indeed he touched Marco, and Marco was not into guys, it would probably prove to be the end of their friendship. But Ace couldn't form a proper question to ask whether it was okay for them to try sleeping together. It was not unheard of for straight pirates to sleep with his shipmate while being on a long journey at sea. Sexual frustration could be taken out on anyone, whether gay or straight. So Ace thought he could ask Marco first and if the first mate refused, then Ace would not push it.

But he was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to proposition anyone. Heck, he didn't know how to do this in the first place. He was a virgin for crying out loud.

But Marco's smile was reassuring. "Is there anythng troubling you?"

"Yes," Ace replied, his voice quivering. With a slightly trembling hand, he reached up to touch Marco's face, his fingers brushing the older man's rough cheek. Marco flinched a little, obviously surprised by the action. But he did not step back or avoid Ace's hand.

"Ace, what is –"

"I'm attracted to you," Ace declared forcefully, speaking in a rush before his courage deserted him. "We're alone now. I came back because – because – "

That was when Marco sighed. Carefully he covered Ace's smaller hand on his face. "You are very young, Firefist Ace. What you feel for me is due to your teen hormones acting up. I'm sure you can find a woman on port to alleviate your pent up –"

Ace's voice turned a notch higher. "I know what I want, Marco. So tell me now if you're straight and that it can never happen or I'll continue bugging you until you give in."

This time Marco couldn't help but smirk. "Aah, to be so young again. You are one cheeky brat."

"I'm not a brat!"

"Ace, I'm afraid sleeping with you will cause so many complications in our working relationship. You're a rank lower than me and it will not look good if other people find out we are sleeping together. They might think I'm abusing my authority."

Ace's face fell at the rejection but he brightened up again when a thought came into his head. "B-but – what if I'm also a division commander like you?"

Marco finally removed Ace's hand from his face, letting go gently. "Well – then – I'll think about it."

"You will? Really?" Ace asked enthusiastically.

Marco watched the usual sullen expression on Ace's face transform into a look of pure joy. Marco couldn't be more flattered knowing that it was him who caused such a look on the teen's face. "Yes."

"So – does that mean you can sleep with – uhh – men?"

Marco smiled. "I can and I find it as enjoyable as sleeping with women. Gender does not mean anything to me."

Ace smiled widely, letting out a heavy exhale. "Thank you! Thank you! I thought you would hate me for ever propositioning you!"

"It takes a lot of guts for a man to proposition another man, so I admire your courage for that. But I don't think it is wise to sleep with you, Ace. I'm sorry."

Ace fiddled with his fingers nervously. "Aaah, it's okay, I guess. I heard that I might be promoted to division commander one of these days so... Can we – uhm – when I get promoted?"

Marco nodded. "I will think about it."

Trying his best to hide his pain at the rejection, Ace forced a smile. "Okay, thanks. I'll just sleep, then."

Ace turned away from the older man, planning to go back to his bunk, which he shared with five other pirates. Since he was alone maybe he could jack off while thinking of Marco. Lower ranked pirates never had privacy as they needed to share bunks and shower rooms with other shipmates. Ace seldom had opportunities to relieve himself so now it was the best time to do so.

"Ace."

The first mate's voice was loud and clear.

When Ace turned around he did not expect Marco walking towards him. In a gentle way Marco's hand came up and cupped Ace's erection. Ace flinched. "Whoa – Marco what are you –"

Being a lot taller than the brat, Marco had to lower his mouth to Ace's ear to be able to whisper, "I will not sleep with you. But I find that you look very uncomfortable. Here." He squeezed Ace's crotch.

Ace lost the ability to think and he grasped Marco by the shoulder. "Marco, I –"

"Sssshhh... Let me." Guiding Ace to the nearest wall, Marco proceeded to open Ace's shorts, first by unbuckling his belt, then lowering his zipper.

Ace nearly forgot his name when Marco skillfully pumped at his member, starting from the base, upward, where he squeezed at the weeping tip. Ace hugged Marco to him tightly, his face nuzzling the older shipmate's chest. Marco's hand was very warm, felt rough on his sensitive skin that Ace couldn't help but shudder in ecstasy. This was so much better than all those times he jerked off by himself!

Hi climax came all too soon. Ace clutched Marco tightly, his fingers digging deep into the sides of Marco's torso. But the older man did not make any complaint, or any sound in fact. He simply took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the sticky residue of Ace's essence there, slowly stepping away from the young man. Ace was still shaking and panting by the wall, a debauched look on his face. Marco wanted to kiss those plump lips, as sure as he was standing there. He knew Ace wouldn't mind.

But Marco held off at the last possible second. He merely lent a hand to get Ace out of a painful 'situation'. Marco didn't think kissing should be added into the mix.

Ace was gazing at him, while lust still clouded his eyes. "Marco –"

"There. There. You should be able to sleep better now." With a gentle pat on his hair, Marco wthdrew from him and proceeded to leave.

Buckling up his shorts, Ace stammered, "W-wait! B-but you? How about you?"

Marco gave him another of his cool smiles. "I'm fine, Ace. It's not about me. You needed to let it out so I just helped. Goodnight."

Ace was left there by the wall, his figure illuminated by the dull light. He sure did reach his climax but he had never felt emptier than before.

X

X

The following day, during breakfast, while all the others were complaining of severe hangovers, Ace thought his meeting with Marco would be awkward, considering what transpired between them last night.

But it went on as usual. Marco's attitude never changed towards him. He gave Ace his usual smile, added by a nod of acknowledgement and asked about their party last night. Then Marco began talking to the other crew members, effectively ignoring the young man. Outwardly, nothing had really changed. Ace didn't know if he would be disappointed or what. He didn't want to lose Marco's friendship, but he didn't want to be treated as a wallflower as well.

Izo nudged him. "So, was it sucessful?"

Ace glared at the okama. "Tsk. Leave it alone, will you?"

"Oh? You mean – you didn't –"

"Shut up, Izo!" Ace whispered furiously, shutting up the okama effectively.

After that Ace found that his mood became sourer and sourer by the second. They were preparing to set sail today and there was a lot of work to be done. Marco and Ace crossed paths several times within the day and when Ace's heart would hammer inside his chest, thnking about what they did last night, Marco would simply give him a polite smile then be on his way.

Ace thought that whatever happened to them may be a one time thing. Until he wasn't a division commander anymore, though. Ace wanted Marco so much. This was the first time he had ever felt something like this for anyone and if Marco wanted to wait until they both had the same ranks, then by all means, Ace must endure.

As days passed, the Moby Dick sailed smoothly. Since there were not a lot of things to be done in the ship, Ace found it hard to sit still. Most of the time he would train in physical fighting with his crew mates. He was the strongest out of the newcomers, though weaker than some of the division commanders.

He and Marco even sparred once and at the end of their sparring Marco simply squeezed his shoulder in a casual brotherly affection. "Well done, Firefist."

"You were not so bad yourself, old man," Ace replied with a leer.

Marco snickered. "Cheeky brat."

"I'm not a brat!" Ace countered, lightly punching Marco's arm. The Zoan user gave him another smile and ruffled his hair.

"Ugh, stop that, jerk!" Ace complained, though deep inside he was overjoyed that Marco was touching him again. After all these days since jacking him off. If only Ace could make Marco touch him more. But Marco seemed uninterested anyway.

X

X

After two weeks at sea, Ace wasn't able to bear his frustration anymore. Marco had done it once to him so he could probably do it again.

Making sure that everyone was asleep, Ace knocked quietly on Marco's room. When the older man opened the door, he wasn't able to hide his surprise. "Ace."

Getting braver and turned on with each passing second, Ace said, "I can't sleep."

Marco frowned. "Aaand?"

"You helped me sleep better the last time. I – I want it again."

Marco got the meaning of Ace's words instantly and he stiffened, holding the doorknob rather tightly. "Ace, I don't think this is a good idea –"

Ace actually pouted. Like a sullen child. "Everyone's asleep."

The childish expression on his face melted Marco's reserve. With a sigh of defeat, he opened the door wider. Ace smirked triumphantly.

Inside the room, Marco went about their business methodcally. Almost clinically. He made Ace sit on his bed and immediately proceeded to open the teen's shorts in order. Ace waited with bated breath, excited to fill the rush of desire again while Marco skillfully milked him dry.

It probably took longer this time, but Ace couldn't tell. He was so focused on his passion, on his pleasure that when he reached the throes of orgasm he almost let out a scream.

Ace flopped down on the bed, shaking, thoroughly spent. Marco merely looked on with a smirk, getting a rag to wipe his hand with. When Marco moved back to his table, where he was obviously doing some paperwork, Ace grabbed his arm. "I want to touch you, too."

"Ace." Marco's tone was very gentle but the teen brat flinched nevertheless. "I told you."

"B-but – I think it's stupid! I'm here, you're here! No one will know!" Ace protested.

"I will. I do not sleep with a mate of a lower rank. It's almost an unwritten rule here on the Moby Dick. If you want to be a good captain, you should at least know how to follow the rules," the older man admonished gently.

"Damn it! You're ruining the mood!" Ace complained, zipping up his short and buckling his belt. "You can at least let me blow you or something!" Ace was really frutrated. Yeah, Marco had gotten him off twice but by refusing Ace's touch, it was like Marco was doing it out of obligation or something.

Marco burst out laughing. "You stupid kid! Why don't you go back to your bunk now? I've got some paper I need to check!"

"FINE!" Ace snarled. "See if I come back here anymore!"

Ace slammed the door almost brutally, making Marco wince inside. Marco let out a long loud sigh, feeling the painful throbbing of his member. For sure it wasn't only Ace afflicted by this white hot desire between them.

Marco almost tore off his pants in his haste to open them and began stroking his erection in a brutal, almost punishing tempo. After only a minute he was coming violently on his hand, Ace's name on his lips.

X

X

In the morning Marco made sure he was extra nicer to Ace and paid the kid more attention, melting the cheeky brat's anger. Ace seemed to forgive him for his dismissal last night and went about their business normally.

Their brief and clandestine encounters happened several more times throughout the ship's journey to the next island. Ace went back to the first mate's tiny room two or three more times, lying on the bed obediently as Marco jacked him off. During their last encounter, Marco finally broke down some of his wall and kissed Ace on the side of his mouth.

Ace felt elated and turned his head so that the kiss would be more solid but Marco lifted his head, smiling instead at the teen. He shook his head a little.

"Marco..." Ace didn't stop murmurring the other man's name. His head was filled with the man, the scent of Marco's clean sweat, the touch of his rough palms, his infinite gentleness... If Ace could persuade Whitebeard to hurry with his promotion then he would do so with all his might.

Ace realized one thing in all of this: He was helplessly in love with Marco. These short moments of jacking off in the dark, they were not enough anymore. And all this time, he had never even touched Marco!

In the following days, Ace thought he would go mad. Marco remained chatty and jovial towards him when they had company, acting like nothing was out of the ordinary when it took everything in Ace to keep his hands to himself. He wanted to wrap his arms around the taller man, kiss him until they couldn't breathe. He wanted to see Marco's nakedness, feel the heat of his skin.

Aaaaarrrgghhhh, what a stingy bastard!

X

X

Finally Ace's long awaited day came. There was a small celebration in the ship as Whitebeard announced that Ace was promoted as the 2nd division's commander. Everyone cheered for him. Even Marco made a toast in his honor. Ace drank up, looking at Marco openly with sexual hunger. Marco seemed to read it, and merely lowered his head, his cheeks a bit flushed.

That night, Ace confidently walked to Marco's room, the vial of oil placed conveniently in his pocket. He couldn't stop smiling to himself. Tonight there would be no escape for Marco.

You're mine, you stubborn blue chicken! Ace thought wickedly.

Ace knocked once on Marco's door and waited. He kept the smug look on his face for when Marco opened the door. But seconds ticked by and no one opened the door. Ace knocked again. And again. The door didn't open.

"What the heck!" Ace tried the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. Flinging the door open, Ace entered, feeling rather pissed.

The bastard was not in his room.

X

X

Ace was hellbent on finding Marco even if it was the last thing he would do. Why was that moron so afraid of sleeping with him? Ace didn't have cooties and he was actually proud of his fit body. He knew he wasn't that unpleasant to look at! What was Marco's problem anyway?

He scoured every nook and cranny of the ship, determined to find the bastard. Ace didn't find him anywhere! But wait. There was still one place he had not gone to.

Ace proceeded to climb up the steep ladder towards the crow's nest. When he was almost to the top he heard Thatch's drunken slur. Ace was disapoointed. If it was Thatch's turn to keep watch then that meant Marco was not there. But it sounded as if Thatch was talking to someone.

When Ace's head emerged, he did find Thatch there and, with growing frustration, Marco drinking a glass of liquor, quietly listening to the drunken shipmate with the pompadour hair.

Thatch saw Ace's angry face. "Oh, look, it's Firefist! You guys are being so kind to me tonight. You never accompanied me on watch before!"

Ace, his blood boiling, leaped into the crow's nest and faced his cowardly lover. "What is the meaning of this! I just got promoted, asshole!" Ace shouted, making Thatch confused.

Marco gestured with his hand. "Since you're here, Ace, why don't you join us?"

"Damn you!" Ace hollered. But he sat beside Thatch anyway, grabbing the commander's glass and drnking the content abruptly. "Give me some more!" Ace said to Marco, handing out his glass.

Marco indeed poured more liquor to the teen's glass. Ace drank and drank until he passed out.

X

X

"We need to talk."

Marco turned to Ace. They were on deck after having breakfast.

"Why did you avoid me last night?" Ace asked, looking pissed.

"Ace, isn't there anything else in that head of yours besides us sleeping together?" Marco said in an even tone. "Haven't I satisfied your desires all this time?"

"No, you haven't! I want to see you, all of you. I want to kiss you, touch you and I haven't done that yet!" Ace lashed out. "I'm a commander now. You promised!"

Marco merely answered by sighing heavily.

Ace did not back down. "Tonight, Marco, I want you –"

The older man shook his head ruefully. "I can't. I have a meeting with Pops in his room. I'm not sure how late it will be finished. Maybe some other time."

Ace was shaking in anger by the time Marco was done with his explanation. "You know what? If you don't want me you can just say so to my face instead of dangling a bone in my face and then taking it away when I'm close enough to reach for it. You're a piece of shit!" And Ace stomped angrily away, leaving Marco sadly looking out to the sea.

X

X

After that Ace made sure to avoid Marco in every possible way. When they crossed paths, Marco would try to reach out to him and talk to him, whether they had company or not, but Ace would coldly ignore him and walk away.

There came a point when even some of the shipmates noticed something wrong between them. Ace kept to himself, like before and talked as little as possible. He wasn't rude to the crew per se, but he became noticeably withdrawn, distant.

On the twentyninth day of their journey the Whitebeard pirates reached land. As usual, there was a flurry of activities for the crew before they could go off gallivanting on the island.

That night the pirates went out to party by going to the nearest brothel. Some divisions were able to leave the ship earlier than the rest.

Since accepting his attraction to Marco wholeheartedly Ace found it hard to lust over women anymore. But he still went to the brothel mainly for drinking. He had not heard from Marco or met him since this morning. And it was Curiel's turn to watch the ship. Maybe Marco was in his room or with the other guys, Ace didn't know. And didn't care.

Wait. Actually he cared. So much that this wide chasm was killing him but he just couldn't forgive Marco's casual dismissal of him, as if it hadn't taken everything in Ace to lay his heart bare like that. Only for Marco to easily reject him.

Ace was with the men in his division, as well as with Thatch and Izo, and some of their men, too. They chose the flashiest looking brothel downtown.

The men, as usual was loud and rowdy and Ace was fine with that. He wanted distraction from this heaviness he was feeling. He wanted everything to be as loud as possible.

When Thatch and Izo opened the door, they looked for good seats. Ace was trailing behind, itching to start drinking. Then suddenly Thatch cried out, "Well look at that, the first division's here! Yo, guys! What's up?"

Ace's head shot up. The first division?

And indeed, a few of Marco's men lined up the bar, each with a prostitute glued to his arm. The men waved to the newcomers, exchanging pleasantries.

Ace's heart clenched painfully inside his chest. The first division.

Ace's eyes met Marco's dark ones. Yeah, he was also there, quietly nursing a drink, while some woman with a heavily made up face had her arm around Marco's torso.

Ace had never felt more betrayed than that very moment. He was overcome with shock and a pain so deep he felt gutted by it. His lip trembled, a sorrowful expression clouding his face.

"Ace? Man, what's wrong?" Thatch asked beside him but Ace couldn't hear anything.

His legs shaking, Ace barely found the strength to move. He turned slowly away, shaking his head at his men. "S-sorry, I'm not feeling too good right now."

And without any other explanation, Ace ran away from the group, hot tears blinding his eyes.

Marco caught the crestfallen look on Ace's face and it tore him up inside to see it.

He had promised himself he would never get involved with anyone in the ship. He had never had any desire for fraternization ever since he became a pirate and no one fuelled his desire.

No one except when the captain of the Spades pirates was abducted into their ship.

Marco had never fallen so hard, so fast for anyone like what happened with Ace. He tried fighting it all this time and even when Ace propositioned him, he acted cool, acted as if he wasn't affected by it, though his desire for the brash young man was enough to drive him wild with need sometimes.

Tonight he only meant to drink. He wasn't looking for a woman. He merely wanted to be away from Ace to think things through. It was the whore who glued herself to him and in his apathy Marco didn't drive her away. He wasn't even looking at her.

But Ace saw it, and the look of deep pain in the child's face was enough to make his walls crumble down.

All this time he was only concerned about Ace, their age difference, their positions in the ship... And the fact that Marco was so afraid of falling in love with anyone.

But it looked like Marco's days of running away were over.

Now he needed to run after the brat.

Almost shoving the woman off him, Marco stood and with grim determination stormed out of the brothel. All the pirates stared after him, clueless as to what was happening.

X

X

Ace walked briskly towards the ship. He was biting his lip in anger. But most importantly he was so heartbroken a single tear dropped from his eye.

Damn, Portgas D. Ace did not cry.

He was a pirate and only a fallen comrade would drive him to tears. Not this. Not this infidelity by that bastard.

Okay, fine. So they weren't dating. They weren't even fuck buddies since they had never even fucked yet. So why was he so affected? Marco was also a man. Women could set his blood on fire. It was only normal if he wanted to sleep with them. Besides, they didn't hold any complication to his position in the Moby Dick.

That only added to his pain. The fact that it still hurt him so bad when Marco had made it clear in the first place that fraternization was a big deal to the man, to Marco himself. He was just probably doing the right thing. He didn't want to fraternize at all, but he was too kind to really turn down Ace so he meant to show it in this way. By going to a brothel and getting the services of a prostitute. That did send the message, loud and clear.

He doesn't want me. How could I have been so stupid? Ace berated himself. Marco was just too kind, too gentle to rebuff anyone, including Ace.

What am I going to do? I still love him so much!

Another tear threatened to spill but Ace angrily wiped it away. What a nice way to experience his first time falling in love!

"ACE!"

The young pirate froze at the sound of his name. He knew that voice.

Instead of stopping to wait for Marco, to hear whatever the man wanted to say, Ace ran with blinding speed, fuelled by shame and self pity. He couldn't bear it if Marco would just apologize and tell them they were better off as friends anyway. In fact, right now, he didn't even want to see Marco.

As always , Marco was right. The effects of fraternizing with your co-worker were shit. Now how were they going to work together anymore?

"Ace! Wait! Stop, listen to me!"

Ace did not stop running. He didn't want to talk right now. He just wanted to be alone.

Being a fruit user, Ace had an uncanny speed and he did not expect Marco to catch up to him. Marco was able to grab the teen's arm and hauled him backward.

Ace, in his anger, turned around and delivered a powerhouse kick to Marco, hitting the man squarely on the jaw. "Fuck off!" Ace yelled even as the first mate collapsed on the ground.

Without waiting if Marco would get up or not, Ace began to leave.

"Ace. Listen to me."

"Look, I understand, okay? You don't have to be so nice to soften it up. You don't want me. There's nothing I can do about it so can you just leave me alone?" Ace barked.

Ace had taken two steps away when Marco spoke again. "I'm sorry. But you're wrong. You don't know how wrong you are. And I'm sorry for making you doubt me."

"Yeah, well. Whatever," Ace spat.

Marco got up so fast and was spinning Ace around in a split second that the teen was was astounded at the old man's speed.

Marco gazed at Ace's tear streaked face. "Ace..."

"Don't, okay? It's not your pity that I want," Ace said hoarsely. "Just go back to them. The guys'll get worried and Thatch will nag me about –"

"Fuck Thatch!" Marco growled, an angry sound that sounded foreign in Ace's ear. In all their time together, nothing and no one could shake the phoenix's calm, his level headedness.

Growling, he dragged the smaller man to his wide rock hard chest. "I have always wanted to do this!"

And he lowered his head to kiss Ace on the mouth, shocking the teen. Using both his hands, Marco forced Ace's mouth open and when Ace complied, Marco's hot tongue penetrated inside, tasting the hot crevices of the teen's mouth.

Ace's eyes mouth watered. He couldn't breathe, Marco's kiss was so forceful, so tongue plunging in so deep it was robbing him of breath. They were kissing openly on the street and even if it was dark, anyone could stumble in on them.

Ace fought the older man, feeling a little weak on the knees becase Marco was kissing him. "M-Marco... unnn... Stop! We're in the middle of the road!"

Marco did lift his head, and Ace thankfully came up for air. But Marco pulled their faces together, gazing at Ace's eyes with a burning intensity that was threatening to consume him.

"I desire you," Marco declared thickly. "I desire you so much it sets me aflame with need. I want you to the point that I can taste you on my tongue. But I dare not –"

"Because I'm Roger's son?" Ace demanded to know.

"Because you have the world at your feet and I'm too old. Old enough to be your father. Old enough to know I shouldn't let you waste your time with me. You have a purpose. You – "

Ace struggled hard to free his arm from one of Marco's tight grip and when the freckled teen was able to do so he smacked Marco on the back of his head. Marco swayed, losing his balance a little.

When he looked at Ace the young man was looking at him with fierce determination. "Okay, here's what, dumbass. I don't care even if you're eighty. You're the one I want. Not just to warm my bed. I want to stay with you, for always, wherever you go. And unless you kill me right now, I don't think that feeling would ever change."

In spite of everything that was happening between them Marco found the strength to bestow the unruly teen a soft kind smile. "All this time I have given you a chance to escape. To flee from me. Are you sure about this?"

"I am, even if you actually wanted to bed a woman tonight," Ace replied bitterly.

"She attached herself to my person when we came in. I wanted to be with no one this night. Except you."

In all his haughtiness Ace said, "Then take me."

"Cheeky." Marco smiled again and dipped his head to kiss Ace. With strong arms, Marco enveloped the smaller man in his rough embrace, almost yanking Ace up on his feet. Ace soaked in the heat of the kiss, the sweet taste of liquor on Marco's mouth, his pleasant smell.

One moment Ace was kissing the man he craved so much with his whole being, and the next moment Ace found himslef being picked up by large talons and being flung to the wide back of a gigantic blue bird. Ace barked out a laughter when the blue phoenix launched up into the air, towards the direction of the ship.

X

X

The great phoenix with the blue flaming wings barely landed on the ship deck when it transformed swiftly to a tall pirate. Ace was about to fall flat on his back on the floor but Marco caught him, setting him to his feet.

"That ride was so amazing!" Ace gushed.

With a no nonsense voice Marco held out his hand. "Come."

Ace grabbed the offered hand and the two men clasped each other tightly. Then Marco began walking to his room, forcefully dragging Ace behind him.

Marco flung open the door, shove Ace inside and the door barely shut when the older man was upon the younger pirate, kissing him deeply, sliding his hot tongue inside the teen's mouth. Marco was thankful Ace was half naked all the time. It would save on the effort of undressing him.

Hurriedly, Marco made quick work of Ace's shorts. Ace kicked away his only garment, now standing gloriously naked in front of the first mate.

None too gently, Marco dragged the teen to his bed, pushing him down. Before Ace could catch his breath, Marco was leaning down between his legs, and with a shudder, Ace felt the older man's hot moist mouth envelope his hardness.

Ace groaned shakily, the pleasure overwhelming. Marco knew just how much pressure to use to drive him insane. Ace closed his eyes letting the more experienced man lead. He felt Marco spread him open even more and for a deadly strong pirate like him, to be treated like that, as a helpless plaything, made Ace flush more excitedly.

"Marco, I want you..."

"Yes, you will have me. But first –" That was when Ace felt his lover's hot tongue on his hole. Ace flinched, not expecting Marco to lick and suck on his ass.

"M-Marco..."

"This will sting a bit so please bear with it."

Marco nudged Ace's entrance with one blunt finger. He spat generously at the puckered hole and drilled his finger into the soft tight ring of muscle. Ace closed his eyes, panting , trying to adjust to the invasion. The he remembered something. "Marco, in my shorts. On the right pocket. There's a bottle there..."

Marco wasted no time. He fished the vial of oil, staring at it. With a mild frown he asked, "Why do you have something like this?"

"It's for you, you dumb shit," Ace replied, wheezing. There was a big grin on his face. "Izo gave that to me. That night I told you I'm attracted to you."

"You've been carrying it for this long?"

"I could be single minded sometimes, you know?" Ace snickered.

Marco went back to his position between the freckled teen's legs. "Then we will make sure not to waste any drop."

Marco removed the cork stopper with an impatient hand, pouring a generous amount of oil to Ace's opening. Ace felt the thick liquid oozing on his skin, followed by, this time, not one but two fingers, criss crossing inside him. Ace gripped the sheets, trying to hold his voice in, even though the sensations of being full and stretched were getting to be too much for him.

Then whoa – wonder of all wonders! – Marco's fingers hit something inside him that sent a tingle to his spine. It was rather a ticklish feeling, something he felt when he wanted to pee. Or cum.

Marco hit that spot again. Ace nearly came off the bed. "What the fuck was that?!"

"Your gland. It gives men pleasure during fucking."

"Ugh. T-that's – nnn... crazy..." Ace could barely spoke as his lover continued rubbing on his prostate, almost driving him out of his mind. "M-Marco, please..."

In one fluid motion the Zoan sat on his knees, opening his pants. Ace looked on, gazing at Marco's length appreciatively. Marco's hand was trembling as he lined up his cock in Ace's entrance, pushing through the first ring of muscle to bury himself to the hilt.

All these other times Marco had exercised utmost patience with Ace, but now his body betrayed him. Overcome by his white hot primitive lust, Marco plunged into Ace almost viciously, crying out hoarsely into the teen's ear, as Marco fell forward, braced on his elbows.

Ace gritted his teeth, feeling the sting in his ass. It was true that it was painful, but not nearly as painful as any of the other beatings he had experienced in his life. This pain was nothing.

Ace wrapped his muscular thighs around Marco's slim hips, making sure there was no space separating them. Marco seemed to love that, because he groaned again, catching Ace's lips in a rough deep kiss, his tongue plunging deep into Ace's mouth. Ace moaned and whimpered as Marco continued thrusting in and out of him, loving the wanton look of sexual abandon on the older man's face.

Marco, who was usually unshakable in his calm, was now grunting in pleasure, his movements erratic, forceful, lacking in the normal gentleness. Ace loved all of it. He loved seeing this side of Marco, a side only he would see.

The two men made love with a scorching passion only befitting flame users like them.

Marco moved back a little. "Stroke yourself, Ace. I want to see," Marco rasped in his ear.

With a trembling arm, Ace's hand snaked lower, between their bodies so he could fondle his rigid length. He started slow then as the pressure built, stroked himself more roughly.

Marco changed the angle of his thrust, making sure to hit the teen's bundle of nerves perfectly. It was all too much for Ace, who was having a hard time breathing, being assailed from sensations from both his cock and his ass. He pumped at his length faster. "I'm c-close..."

"As I am," Marco whispered hoarsely.

Ace jerked violently, squeezing the base of his shaft as he felt his seed spurt out from him. He felt as if the restrain inside him had broken into a thousand pieces and now he was free to soar.

Marco waited until Ace was able to catch his breath until he too stiffened, coming deep into his lover's tight heat, his face buried in Ace's neck.

Groaning, Marco fell on top of Ace in a heap. Ace could barely breathe but he welcomed the sweaty heaviness on top of him. Their bodies were still connected in the most intimate sort of way and neither of them was moving to change that. Ace wrapped his muscular arms around Marco's neck, nuzzling the side of his face. "That wasn't really so bad, old man."

He heard the Zoan user chuckle in his ear. "This old man can do one more round right about now, you damn cocky brat!"

"Yeah, well, give my ass a little break, will you?" Ace demanded, snickering.

Marco lifted his head, beads of sweat travelling down the side of his face. They stared at each other's eyes deeply, more content than mere words could ever express.

Ace traced the short stubble on Marco's chin. "No more holding back or thinking about my future and all that bullcrap, Marco. If you want me to face the future then you gotta be in there, too!"

The demand made the older commander smile lovingly at the young twerp, leaning down to nuzzle Ace's freckled cheek. "I'm really no match for you, huh, Firefist?"

"Took you a long while to realize that," Ace replied arrogantly.

Marco dipped his head lower and bit Ace on the neck, making the young man yelp in pain. "Try to match my stamina, then, pup."

And Marco proceeded to start the second round of love-making, much to Ace's delight.

X

X

I will admit, I have never been a good sex scene writer. I do try but I fail on the details, as some other readers of mine would agree on. But even so, I tried to make the love scene a little satisfying, considering all the cock blocking we had to endure. Hehe.

I hope more doujins of Marco and Ace will be available. I just looove looove this couple.


End file.
